Stay
by BlueMarian
Summary: When all he ever wanted was for her to stay. "How can this be more cliché than it already is?" Post-Hogwarts. Warning: Major Character Death. Rated M for language.
**Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.**

 **Warning: Main Character Death.**

 **Ever since I had heard about a Filipino song entitled Stay, it had me itching to write a quick selection for dramione. The song just screams Dramione in so many levels. I could advice you to listen to it when you read this. The song is sung by Daryl Ong.**

 **Please do not attempt on stealing my work to avoid plagiarism.**  
 **If you think my work has been stolen or translated with out my permission, please tell me and report it to any site admins.**

 **© All Rights Reserved**

* * *

 _I want you to stay, never go away from me._

How can this be more cliché than it already is? It's raining for two weeks now. It started right after the Nott Manor incident. You would have liked the never ending pelting of the rain against the closed glass windows. You always liked the rain. You always said that it reminded you of hope. How the hell would you even think of hope in a midst of a hard pouring rain?

I hated it when you pushed me out of that God forsaken safe house just to dance around under the pouring rain. I have never seen you so free that day. You welcomed it like an old friend. You laughed at me then, seeing my 'unattractive' scowl on my face. You called out my named, you were singing it really. You were that happy.

I envied you then. There you were soaked to the bone by the pouring rain. Your usual uncontrollable bushy hair was limp on your head, the ringlets pressed against your skin. Layers of clothes that you were wearing became your second skin. The smile on your face brightened the darkening surroundings. I never heard you laugh so loud and genuine until that day. After three years of pain and sorrow brought by the war, you looked happy and carefree. You looked...beautiful.

I started to like the idea of rain by then.

 _Stay forever._

Everything changes, you said. You agreed with that muggle philosopher that we need change to develop and grow. You explained that nothing is permanent. Feelings change and fade, opinions change, the season change, our perspective in life changes, our priorities change, even the weather changes.

And of course, being the Know-It-All that you are, you were right. You were always right. It had bruised my huge ego on so many levels but you'll just laugh it off, giving me a kiss on my cheek. I never hated those kinds of kisses you gave me like I pretended. But I know that you do know that. I know they were your way of apologizing. And every kisses would bring a smile in my face. May it be just a quick twitch of my lips or a full bloomed smile or smirk. And you know, you always know that I had forgiven you.

I hate the rain now. My perspective of it changed. It doesn't bring pleasant memories anymore. All I can see is the flash of green light as the rain pelt down on my skin. I hate it. I fucking hate it so much. I don't want to remember that night but this stupid rain won't just stop and keeps on reminding me of it.

 _But now, now that you're gone, all I can do is pray for you to be here beside me again._

I haven't really agreed with what you chose to do for a living. Don't get me wrong, I am not like Weasley who would want a wife that would dote and just mother his children. You were part of the front lines during war; you had to face on hundreds of dark wizards as the battle would rage on. I don't get it why you are not sick of it. With the horrors we had seen and experienced during the war, I bloody thought that you'll just lay low and be a healer or work in the ministry. But no. You fucking went and applied to be an Auror.

Do you not care about your safety at all? Fucking hell, what about your life? Are you so keen on getting reacquainted with that god you had explained to me one evening? I blame you for all my sleepless nights I had to endure when you are away for a mission.

Was it a sadistic revenge on your part because I was the one who would always leave you for missions during the war? Did you really have to make me feel like, at any moment, I might lose the only person left in my life? I didn't have anyone else apart from you. You know that. You fucking know that.

If it was, I fucking got your message. I hated it. I hate every bit of it. I hated that I can barely eat without thinking that you might be facing a rouge deatheater. I hated that I can barely sleep a wink without you by my side. I hated that I can't even focus on anything apart from thinking that I might never see you again. I hated the emptiness I feel when I can't see a glimpse of your bushy hair that would always smother me in my sleep.

 _Why did you have to leave me? When you said that love can conquer all?_

I had grown accustomed with your promises. You never broke any promises you had made to me. That is one of the reasons why I fell for you. I am the exact opposite of you. I had made a lot of promises to you and I would always break a few of them. Okay fuck it, I break most of them. But you don't get angry at me. You try to understand the every reason I would blurt out. I hated you and love you for it.

You promised me many things. You promised me to bring me back to that muggle museum you had brought me to. You promised me to kick me out of my office when I won't be home by six. You promised me that your ugly ginger cat actually likes my company. During the war, you had promised me that you'll always be there when I get back from my missions.

You never broke them. All those promises you had given to me. You never did. But fuck it, you promised me that one day I'll be watching you walk down the aisle on our wedding day. You promised me that you'll stay safe. You promised me that you'll come home unscathed and bloody alive. You promised me that you'll be home after a week. You promised me that after this I won't anymore have nights where I would be alone in our bed.

You fucking promised me. Why would you do that? Why would you break them? Why the hell would you break them?

 _Why did you have to leave me? When you said that dreaming was as good as reality?_

You said that fate had brought us together. That fate had actually ganged up with destiny so that the most two unlikely people to be together would be together. You said that fate had already written the happily ever after of our story. You said that even though fate had given us a few setbacks in our relationship, she won't let us break apart. But is this part of that story you told me about? What a shocking plot twist don't you think?

Potter blames himself about what happened, kept on apologizing to me. It was not his fault. Of course it wasn't his fault. But I blame him. I fucking blame him even though I should not. I don't know who to blame. I blame myself too. I blame myself more. I should have stopped you that night. I should have stood my ground. I should have never let you leave.

 _And now I must move on_

I know I should forgive Potter. But I am not like you. I am not the type of person who is forgiving. You are the only exception of that. You know that. He knows that. I think that's why he keeps on apologizing to me because he knows I won't forgive him and he doesn't want to be forgiven. It is all for formalities really. He blames himself. He thinks that he is the sole reason.

But we can't change anything, right? It already happened. It was avoidable but it happened. It fucking happened and look where it brought you. Look where it fucking brought you.

Is this was fate or whoever is above us planned after all? This is karma. After all Karma is a total bitch, right? They let me have the taste of brief happiness and contentment. They let me have the glimpse of what it feels to be in love and loved. They had let me believed that it would lasts.

But no. There is no happily ever after for deatheaters like me. Reformed or not. They took the only source of my happiness. They took you away from me. They had known from the start that I haven't really deserved you. This is life getting back at me for my crimes. They took my only reason to live.

 _Trying to forget all the memories of you and me_

Blaise and Pansy told me that you wouldn't want me to wallow in pain and misery. They told me that you want me to move on and just continue on living. They told me that you would want me to find another witch, to find the perfect girl that I can grow old with. But they don't know you. They don't know what you would want. They don't know what I want.

 _But I can't let go of your love that has taught me to hold on._

I want you here. I want you here with me. I want you to be here and stressing out for our wedding. I want you to stay. I want you to stay beside me. I want you alive. I want you breathing and well. I want you to be just reading a book in the library. I want you to be beside me when I wake up. I want you to be there to kiss all the pain away. I want you back.

Granger, I want you back. Please come back. Please. I can't live without you. It hurts so much. I can't take it anymore. I need you back. I need you here. I need you to tell me I'm just having another nightmare. I need you to wake me up from this nightmare. Please.

Hermione, please. I love you so damn much. Hermione, you promised you'll come home. You'll come home to me. You promised.

Love, please just come back, come home. Please.

Hermione...

 _I want you to stay, stay forever._

* * *

 ** _A/N: What do you think?_**


End file.
